marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanos (Earth-981)
History Thanos was born a mutant among the powerful race known as Eternals. Due to him being affected by the Deviant Syndrome, he was rejected by his birth parents and was put into foster care. Thanos grew up as a pettish child who became obsessed with the concept of death after killing his fellow Titans in search for answers and knowlege to his abnormal genetic makeup, carrying out the first murders in the history of Titan. After murdering seventeen people in total, Thanos found and killed his biological mother Sui-San in hopes of finding in her body the key to who he was, both spiritually and physically. He was then banished from Titan afterwards in punishment for his crimes. Filled with hatred, he journyed throughout space, aquiring vast knowledge and assembled an army of hostile aliens after slautering they're captain. After deciding to embrace his murderous nature, Thanos eventually used his fleet to ravage his home planet out of revenge for exiling him, killing millions, including his brother and his father. Becoming a ruler what was left of Titan, he was labled; "The Mad Titan." Meanwhile, his mutataion allowed him to absorb cosomic rays, making him the most powerful of the titans, capable of such feats such as telepathy, teleportation and energy projection. Filled with a growing sense of ambition,Thanos continued his journey of destruction in his search for conquest. He would later cause the same catastrophe to other worlds like Gamora's, who he later adopted alongside Nebula. He provided modifications to both Gamora and Nebula and trained them as assassins. Though he showed favor towards Gamora. Over time, Gamora began to drift from Thanos's ways, causing him to distrust her and attempt to pit Nebula against her. Eventually, both Gamora and Nebula defected from Thanos and Gamora would eventually join the Guardians of the Galaxy. in the future. At one point, Thanos destroyed the Planet Klyntar, before abducting the resident Symbiotes and brought them to his home Planet to experiment on them, the result corrupted the Symbiotes to go feral. Search for the Cosmic Cube Years later, Thanos went against the Guardians of the Galaxy in finding the long lost Cube. He appeared on Knowhere demanding the Guardians to give him the cosmic cube. Drax took this opportunity to kill the Mad Titan, while unsuccessful he's saved in time by Groot. Star-Lord links with the continuum cortex to control Knowhere and uses it to blast Thanos and his army away while Cosmo teleports Knowhere to a remote sector in the Galaxy. Thanos would later attack the Nova Corps in an attempt to steal the cosmic cube on Xandar. Thanos threatened the people of Xandar to submit to him or be destroyed, however the Guardians present quickly retaliated against his army, but proved to be too powerful for them. After Gamora and Nebula's failed attempt to stop Thanos, Thanos gained access to the Cosmic Cube and was powered with the cube's energy. Thanos battles the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Yondu who came to stop the Mad Titan after betraying him but Thanos proved to be a tough opponent as he was using the cube's reality warping abilities to his advantage against the guardians. They were able to take back the Cube and attempted to destroy it but it showed to be indestructible. Just before Thanos reclaim the Cosmic Cube, Star-Lord freezes it with his Element Gun, making it fragile enough to be destroyed just by stepping on it. The enraged Thanos then battles the Guardians once more. To the surprise of the Guardians, they managed not only to stop Thanos, but kill to him. After this, his body is turned over to the Nova Corp. However unkown to them, Thanos retained a fragment of his consciousness as Thanos briefly finds himself in another realm, which was where he met Hela, the Queen of Death. She informed him that there are far too many lifeforms in the universe for her to balance and has chosen Thanos to embark him a quest to obtain the Infinity Gems, six power objects of unknown origin that held considerable dominance over the various forces that occupied the universe, which could solve this issue permanently. For the sake of his love for Hela. Thanos made it his life's goal to gather them for her. After Hela resurrect him back to life, Thanos gave in to Hela's promises of romance and used his fleet to ravage what was left of his home planet and forged several alliances in order to locate the Infinity Gems. More to be added. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Augmented Titanian Eternal Physiology:' By far the strongest and most powerful Titanian Eternal, Thanos is a superhuman mutant whose massive, heavy-bodied form was born with the capacity to synthesize cosmic energy for certain personal uses. Thanos powers has increased from absorbing a lot of cosmic radiation and through technological upgrades. *'Superhuman Strength:' Thanos possesses vast superhuman strength the full limits of which aren't known. He would be able to physically combat a greatly enraged Hulk if they were to ever fight each other. *'Superhuman Durability:' Thanos possessed an impressive degree of resistance to physical injury, even compared to other Eternals. He could even take on tremendous amounts of physical damage and still continued on with his mission. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Despite his extraordinary durability, it is possible to injure Thanos. Like all Eternals, however, Thanos is capable of regenerating damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than a human being. *'Energy Manipulation:' Thanos has displayed great versatility in the use of his energy projection abilities. He has demonstrated the ability to project pure energy as a concussive force, "magnetic" energy, infrared heat-beams from his eyes, and disruptor beams, unilaterally striking separate targets with his optic blasts as well as use his use his mental link to his techo-mystical chair to form vastly powerful energy shields, barriers, and force-fields. *'Erosion Blasts': Thanos can focus his magnetic energy through his hands and arms to generate eradicating shockwaves to destroy the surrounding landscape. *'Telekenisis': Thanos can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind, using simple gestures with his hands. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant:' Thanos is a highly formidable hand to hand combatant. He is particularly skillful at using a combination of his physical and energy manipulative abilities during combat. *'Superhuman Intelligence:' Thanos has a brilliant scientific mind rivaling the best in the Universe. Paraphernalia Transportation *'Space Throne' *'Sanctuary' Weapons Infinity Gauntlet Notes *Even though Thano's physical appearence barrows elements from the canon universe, he bears far more resemblance to his Earth-199999 counterpart. *Thanos was created by Jim Starlin andMike Friedrich, first appearing in Iron Man #55, however in this continuity, Thanos first appears in ''Ultiverse Avengers #2 ''and in ''Ultiverse Guardians of the Galaxy #1 ''as the main antagonist. *Doctor Strange states that Thanos had been fragmented throughout the multiverse with each reality having its own version of Thanos. *Thanos has yet to wield the Infinity Gauntlet in this universe... Category:Characters from Earth-981 Category:Earth-981 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Evil Characters Category:Purple Skin Category:White Eyes Category:Bad Characters Category:Bald Category:Multilingual Category:Mutants Category:Adventurers Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Leaders Category:Combat Masters Category:Conquerors Category:Healing Factor Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Magicians Category:Magical Item Wielder Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Force Field Generation Category:Fire Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Murderers